Lovey
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Mrs. Howell's thoughts on the four young castaways. MAG and Pinger implication.


_**A/N Inspiration struck again and I had to write. Had an idea about Lovey's thoughts regarding the four young castaways. So here it is. I hope you enjoy this little one shot story. That Lovey always the match maker. A wise one at that! **_

Mrs. Thurston Howell III sat in her chaise lounge chair relaxing and enjoying the tropical weather. As much as she detested being stranded on an island, she found it at times to be quite enjoyable. Especially early in the morning, with the sunrise. Simply gorgeous. And at night with the moon. Beautiful.

The millionaire's wife watched at the two younger women exited their hut. They had decided to head to the beach and soak up some rays. She was quite fond of them both. They had become like her own daughters.

Both uniquely different but equally loyal to one another. It was almost as if they were sisters. The two did squabble sometimes about little things but for the most part they were as close as can be. The older women adored the two. She wished they would find love like she found with her Thurston.

Lovey observed Gilligan setting out to the lagoon with a fishing pole in his hand. He was a dear boy. He too was like one of her children. Many times she wished he could be her son. There was as time when she and her husband wished to adopt the young sailor as their own while they lived on the island. It didn't work out the way they wished, as they had tried to change Gilligan into a Howell instead of just allowing him to be his adorable lovable self.

The Professor had emerged from his hut and smiled a hello to Mrs. Howell before heading off to the jungle for exploration. She thought him a wonderful man. So brilliant. Inventing things to make life easier for them all. Building things to assist in making life more tolerable on the island. He was patient with them all when they didn't understand something and listened to their ideas and would credit them if they came up with something that he believed would be workable.

The society woman did worry about the four young castaways. She so wanted them to have love. As she thought with the girls, she wished for the men to have love too.

Lovey still stuck to her belief that Gilligan would make a perfect match for Mary Ann.  
Watching the two together, she could see something there. It had not escaped her notice a while back when she suggested to the young farm girl about finding a husband from one of the eligible men on the island, that her eyes lit up at the thought of Gilligan. A smile on her face at the prospect of being his wife.  
Gilligan most certainly was smitten with the brunette. Always wanting to do everything with her. Helping her carry laundry. Complimenting her on her cooking, proclaiming that her pies were the best.

Lovey had also always believed there was something between the beautiful movie star and the academic. It didn't pass her notice that Ginger smiled a little more brightly whenever the Professor was around. She noted the look in the starlet's face when the Professor had once declared, _"Ginger you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything."_  
The redhead's eyes lit up and she said in a sensual tone, _"Thank you Professor."_  
Mrs. Howell knew there had to be something behind that long kiss in their movie.

No way that two people who were "just friends" kissed for that long. Not in Lovey's eyes anyway. She also was observant of the look of hope the actress would sometimes get when she was around the man of science. As if this would be the time he would state his feelings for her. If only that Professor would just get his nose out of a book long enough to see that stunning woman standing there waiting to love him.

It was not long before the Professor returned from the jungle looking quite miffed.  
"Why Professor whatever is the matter?" She asked.

"Oh I just can't seem to find right type of sand for my experiment. All the sand around here is too grainy. I need softer sand."

This piqued the millionaire's wife attention. An idea popped into her head. "Why Professor, why don't you try down by the beach?"

"The beach?"

"Certainly the sand is to be of better quality there. I know that whenever Thurston and I visited the Caribbean, the sand was most definitely softer by the water."

"Well Mrs. Howell I would think they upkeep it more being it a tourist area but you do have a point. I could try that sand. Thank you."

"No problem Professor." She smiled to herself.

Gilligan shortly returned from the lagoon looking defeated.

"Everything alright Gilligan?" She asked.

"Nothing was biting." The sailor frowned. "No fish for dinner tonight I suppose."

"Well dear why don't you head to the beach? Surely you could catch some fish in the water there. Remember when we were first shipwrecked? You caught plenty of fish then."

"You're right! That's a good idea Mrs. Howell. Thank you!" The sailor hurried off to the beach.

Later that afternoon Mrs. Howell saw the two women giggling as they walked by.  
"Girls whatever is so funny?"

Mary Ann grinned. "Oh Gilligan and the Professor were down at the beach when we were there."

"I see. What's so funny about that?"

Mary Ann laughed. "Ginger…" She could hardly get the story out. "Ginger made the Professor….rub suntan lotion on her back! You should have seen the look on his face!"

Mrs. Howell's hand went to her throat. "Oh my. I'm sorry I missed it."

Ginger smiled."It was almost as good as when Mary Ann insisted Gilligan rub the lotion on her. And not just her back, her arms and shoulders too. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head!"

"Oh dear." Mrs. Howell said with a laugh. "It must have been quite a sight!"

"It was." Mary Ann giggled. "I almost felt sorry for them. Almost."

The two went into their huts to change.

The two men arrived back at camp. The Professor had a look of bewilderment on his face while Gilligan's eyes were wide with disbelief. Neither of them said a word as they walked to their respective huts.

Mrs. Howell sat in her chair with delight. She may have gotten things in motion after all.

The End.


End file.
